Siren Song
by GoldenJezebel
Summary: Abigail Hobbs and Marissa Schurr attempt to seduce Will Graham into their bed.
1. Plan A

**A/N** : This AU is a mixture of the books and TV show, so hopefully that won't be too confusing for anyone. During my rewatch of S1, I realized that I really love Marissa, so I wanted to write something involving her in some way. This was the result.

 **CH 1: Plan A**

"I'm glad to see you looking so well." Will Graham offered a tired smile, sitting down at the interrogation table as the victim, Abigail Hobbs, bleakly peered down into her styrofoam cup of coffee. "Thank you for coming in today."

"Did I have a _choice?"_ she gritted.

Will cleared his throat, folding his hands between his knees as he shook his head. "No, uh…I'm afraid not. As I'm sure you've been made aware, it's standard procedure to question victims on their incident. It's just so we can finalize the paperwork on your father's case."

Abigail scoffed. "Well gee, it's great to know that we're just a case number to you people. You might find my dad's behavior horrific, but _I_ had to live it." Her expression softened and she dropped her gaze, sighing as she scratched her nail against the tabletop. "Thank you, by the way…for saving my life."

"I wish I could've done the same for your dad."

"Yeah…he deserved to be punished for what he did." Abigail's gazed hardened again and she looked up, shaking her head. "I don't think I'll ever be able to forgive him."

"Nobody's asking you to," Will assured her. "But now that you've been discharged from St. Mary's, we need your account of what happened."

"You were there," Abigail bitterly pointed out. "Why should I _have_ to rehash something so painful?"

"W-well-"

"If you want to know what happened up until his attack, it was _nothing_ out of the ordinary. We talked, we laughed, we had breakfast – then my dad _snapped_ and took a knife to my throat. It was completely unprovoked." Shrugging, she passed her cup in between her hands. "I'm not sure what else to tell you…"

"As long as that's all that happened, you don't have to say another word," Will assured her. Hesitant, he reached out and laid a hand over her left one, stilling her nervous movements. "If you can think of anything else to add, feel free to call and we'll schedule another appointment."

Abigail nodded. She had absolutely no intention of following up on that request, but that didn't mean she couldn't play into the doe-eyed, innocent act. Allowing Will to lead her to the door, she lit up when she spotted Marissa at the end of the hallway.

"Is that your ride?" Will asked.

With a nod, Abigail said, "Yes, that's my best friend, Marissa."

Will mentally filed that away for later, telling himself that he needed to question the Schurr girl at her earliest convenience.

With bright eyes and a sultry smile, Marissa sidled up to the two with an almost catlike prowess. She was (not so discreetly) admiring Will's appearance, her hand jutting out as she chirped, "Hi, there! I'm Marissa, Abigail's hot and single best friend."

Abigail blanched at her boldness. Though Marissa (almost always) flirted with boys and older men, she'd never gone so far as to flirt with a man of the _law._

Fortunately, Will seemed to be just as discomforted. He looked at her hand a moment, then offered a soft, "Nice to meet you," instead of reciprocating.

Unruffled, Marissa lowered her hand and shrugged. "Well, if you're not going to cart Abigail off in handcuffs, I guess I'd better get her back to the hotel. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Man of Mystery."

Will hadn't bothered offering his name, and her barb made him far less inclined than before. Laying a hand on Abigail's shoulder, he announced, "I'm needed in the conference room, but remember what I said: if you can think of more to add, or if you need anything at all, please don't hesitate to call on me." Giving her arm a squeeze, he nodded to the women before turning to make his leave.

As soon as they were alone, Marissa whooped with delight. _"That_ is the guy who popped your dad? Holy shit, talk about conflicting…he's _super_ hot."

Abigail scowled. "Keep your voice down! Someone might hear…"

"So what? They'd probably agree with me." Leading her friend down the hallway, she grinned and slyly punched Abigail's arm. "Gotta love how he offered to do _anything_ for you. The guy's got it bad."

"What are you talking about?"

"Abby, the guy clearly likes you."

"Why, because he _touched_ me? He was just trying to give me comfort."

Marissa scoffed. "Fucking _please._ Men don't touch because they want to comfort, Abigail. He wants to do things for you – or more specifically, _to_ you."

Abigail's cheeks burned and she ducked her head. "I don't believe I'm hearing this…"

"Well, why not? You're super pretty, for one, and two, I think you should invite him back to the hotel."

 _"Invite_ him?"

"Yeah! Just pretend you have another clue or something, and he'll come running over."

"And what will _you_ be doing throughout this ridiculous experiment?"

"Um, I'm going to be there too, of course. I think he needs to get laid. I mean, did you _see_ the tenseness in his shoulders? Not to mention, his ass..."

Abigail pushed the double doors open and walked briskly into the parking lot, her cheeks so red that she began to feel dizzy. "Are you seriously suggesting-?"

"A threeway? Hell yeah, I am! I've always wanted to try one, and who better than with my best friend and a hot, experienced stud?"

Abigail cringed. "I don't know…"

"Oh c'mon, you need to get your mind off all this painful bullshit! Besides, you don't want to be a virgin forever, do you?"

Abigail sighed and shook her head.

"Then it's settled! As soon as we get to the hotel, you'll give him a call, and then we'll set our trap." Marissa waggled her eyebrows. "Trust me, Abs, he won't be able to resist us."

"But-"

"Men are _all_ the same. He'll have his pants around his ankles the minute he realizes what's happening."

"You make it sound so easy..."

"It _is._ Just call him, and I'll do all the rest."

* * *

"Marissa, this really doesn't seem necessary..."

"Um, who's the expert here? Me or you?"

"Well you, but-"

 _"Exactly._ Trust me on this one, Abs - he _will_ respond to us dressed like this."

"I wouldn't really call this _dressed,"_ Abigail grumbled, feeling insecure and shy as she gripped at her bath towel. Beneath it, she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. "As much as I want to go against everything my dad ever said, this is a little much..."

Marissa rolled her eyes. "Men are turned on by the mystery of it all, so if you show him enough skin to get him curious, he _will_ try to find out more."

"This would also be against the rule book for him since we're part of his investigation. I can't see him wanting to risk his job for us."

"What are you, a lawyer? C'mon, Abby, grow a spine for once."

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

Lurching up from her perch, Abigail clutched at her towel with shaking fingers. "Oh God, that must be him...do you think he'll like me?"

"Abby, you're half-naked - that's a _definite_ yes. Wait right here a minute, okay? I'll answer it."

Hanging back in sheepish apprehension, she shivered as Marissa opened the door to greet their caller.

"Hey there, Mr. Man of Mystery."

Will blinked, stunned, before looking over her shoulder at Abigail. Once he realized their state of dress (or lack there of), he cleared his throat and lowered his eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were in the middle of something. I'll just come back later."

"Don't be silly! Your interruption was more than welcome." With a sneer, Marissa turned and headed toward Abigail, her towel unabashedly slipping from her frame and pooling onto the floor. _"_ _Oops."_ Now sauntering toward Abigail with a proud, overly exaggerated swagger, Marissa took hold of the other girl's towel and tugged.

Abigail attempted to save face and keep the towel upright, but it slipped from her grasp and she flushed, sweeping her arms across her breasts.

"She's never been touched," Marissa slyly assured Will. "Well...until _now."_ Before Abigail could argue, Marissa slipped a hand between the girl's thighs and began to rub, eliciting a soft mewl from Abigail's lips as her knees began to tremble.

Now slipping her soiled fingers between her own lips, Marissa rolled her tongue along her slick digits. "Wanna taste?"

That did it. In a flustered rush, Will backed out of the room and slammed the door behind him. He felt delirious and overwhelmed as he struggled for breath. _This wasn't happening, this was **not** happening._

The door opened a few moments later, and Abigail peered up at him with her round, wounded eyes. "I'm so sorry," she whispered. Clutching her towel against her nudity, she weakly added, "We didn't mean to make you uncomfortable, it's just...you seem really nice, and I'd like the first guy to ever touch me to be nice. I haven't really gotten the chance to meet too many guys like that."

Will swallowed. "If I come into that room, I'd hardly consider myself _nice."_

"Oh, but-"

"I'm sorry, Abigail. I can't be the one to do that for you." Expression sympathetic, Will gave a tight little nod before rushing back down the hallway.

Marissa appeared at Abigail's shoulder with a huff. "Well, on to plan B, I guess..."

 **A/N** : Due to my schedule, I'll only continue this if there's a healthy amount of interest. When I wrote my Will/Abigail/Alana threesome, there really wasn't much of a response, so I'm unsure if this will generate much of one either, given how it includes a very minor character. But oh well, I like to be different, so there you go. Hope you all enjoyed!


	2. Plan B

**CH 2: Plan B**

"Why is this so damn important to you?"

"It just is, okay?" Irritable, Marissa turned to look at her friend. Abigail rarely, if ever swore, so she could tell something was bothering her. "Look, it's not your fault, alright? We can try again."

"I don't want to."

"Why not?"

"Because _he_ doesn't want me."

Faltering, Marissa took note of Abigail's miserable, downcast eyes and felt a surge of affection. "You're wrong - he _does_ want you. He only left 'cause he's like, an honorable man or whatever. That's pretty rare to find."

Abigail's eyes turned sharp. "And why would you try and taint that? I don't want to get him in trouble, Rissa...you weren't there when I came out to apologize. He looked completely gut-punched."

Marissa sighed. _"Again,_ that's because he _did_ want you, but didn't want to be some creepy perv. He sounds like a real catch, which is all the more reason for me to corrupt him."

"With what?"

"My _body,_ obviously. I want to make him blush again."

"But...how? I really don't think he'd come back here."

"Men are stupid, remember? Besides, I have an idea..."

* * *

Will Graham was anxious. After a rather uneventful morning in the break room, he'd received a text message from Abigail Hobbs, requesting that he visit for further information. She'd promised that she would be alone this time. He wasn't so sure.

Nevertheless, it was his duty to investigate every and all possible angles, so with jittery limbs, he started up his car and drove off to meet her at her room.

Upon arrival, Will found that Abigail had been sincere. She greeted him in a robe (which initially alarmed him), but was all sunny smiles and shy sweetness as she promised she was alone. She was a far cry from the seductress from earlier. She also didn't apologize again, so Will hoped that their little encounter was officially behind them. Perhaps she'd gotten wise.

"Would you like some tea?"

Pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose, Will offered her a hesitant smile. "That'd be nice, thank you."

"Is chamomile okay? They don't really have much of a selection here."

"Sure."

Abigail headed toward the small kitchen, then, to his surprise, poured a pre-made pot into a cup.

"They have those kinds of things here?"

"No... Marissa brought it for me. She wants me to feel as 'at home' as possible." Heading back over to him, Abigail smiled and handed him the tea. She appeared nervous again, which in turn made _him_ nervous. Their fingers lightly grazed as she handed him the cup, and flinching slightly, he nearly spilled the hot beverage. It sluiced precariously toward the edge.

"How...h-how are you feeling?" Will asked, awkwardly looking for a place to sit. When he realized that there was only a bed and a small end table with chairs, he awkwardly side-stepped the bed and sat at the table. "I've been told you're healing nicely."

"You've been checking up on me?"

"W-well, I-"

"No, no," Abigail quickly cut in, "it's nice. I like feeling like _someone_ in the system cares."

"I'm not exactly 'in the system,' but I do care. I suppose it can't be helped." Anxiously looking down into his cup, he sighed. "You're a good person, and I...took someone from you."

"No, you didn't." Abigail's expression hardened. "My dad died a long time ago, Mr. Graham - you just happened to pull the trigger and make it permanent."

Cringing, Will took a hard swallow of tea, if only to busy his trembling hands. "Even so, if you felt...some type of _resentment,_ I wouldn't begrudge you. It's natural to feel anger toward the person who changed your situation."

"I don't hate you at all," Abigail assured him. "In fact, I...I kind of like you. A lot. You're sincere and kind, and are literally the only person at the Bureau who hasn't hounded me. I appreciate that." Hesitant, she had a seat alongside him, crossing her legs at the knee. "I know it was wrong of me to want to thank you - like, _hardcore_ thank you - but I couldn't help it. You saved my life, and I thought my virginity was the best gift to give."

Will choked on his tea, nearly upsetting the cup as he shakily placed it onto the table. "You said you had something you wanted to tell me?" he quickly diverted, wiping up a few droplets with his sleeve. "About your father's crimes?"

"That was a lie," she admitted. "I just...I really wanted to see you again. I don't know anything about my dad's crimes, Mr. Graham, but I knew you wouldn't talk to me otherwise." She chewed her lip, watching the panic light up his face like a manic, malfunctioning switchboard. "Am I wrong for wanting that?"

Clearing his throat, Will made a show of tugging at his collar, clearly uncomfortable. "You're not...y-you're not _wrong_ to want to see me - in fact, I think it's rather natural to want to confront the source of your trauma - but what _is_ wrong is thinking you owe me anything. It's unnecessary, and _beyond_ unethical."

Abigail frowned. "How is it 'unnecessary' if it's what _I_ want? Do you think my feelings are unnecessary?"

"That's not what I m-"

"I just wanna feel good again, Mr. Graham - _Will._ And I figured since you're so sweet, you would be willing to do that for me."

Unbidden, Will's entire face and neck flushed bright pink. "Miss Hobbs, you have to understand that-"

"No. _You_ have to understand," she cut in. "You have to know that at night, I curl a hand between my legs and rub my clit, imagining that it's _you_ helping to stretch me out, nice and deep, before filling me with your thick cock. As you can imagine, my fingers haven't been nearly as good as I imagine you to be...though I _have_ worked myself up to three. I feel like I could fit in whatever you have to offer."

Dragging his hands down his face, Will breathed in a low, haggard breath.

"I'm wet right now," Abigail continued, squeezing her thighs to control the ache. "Can't you help me, Will? Can't you just...w-won't you make me feel better? _Lick_ me until I scream?" With shallow, tremulous breaths, she parted her robe and revealed to him her soaked, naked cunt, glistening in the sallow hotel lighting. "Will you at least look at me?"

He vigorously shook his head, keeping his eyes closed as he trembled.

"Are you afraid you might want it?"

Will hesitated, then slowly opened his eyes. Keeping his gaze focused directly on her flushed, pretty face, he sternly bit out, "I _can't_ want it."

"But...do you?"

She looked at him with such heartbreaking defeat that his head reeled, and with visible difficulty, he drew himself up from the table and scowled. "Put some clothes on," he snapped. "You're young and beautiful, and can do _far_ better than the likes of me."

"No, I can't... Nobody wants to shack up with the Shrike's Daughter."

"That is _not_ my problem."

"But..."

"I'm leaving, Abigail."

Panicked, she shot up from the table as Will made a beeline for the door. "W-wait!" she cried. "I didn't mean it, I...this wasn't even my idea! Please, Mr. Graham, I'm really sorry! Please don't hate me! I really _do_ like you, so please...don't go!"

He ignored her. Pained and guilt-stricken, Will ripped open the door before storming out into the hallway.

Marissa rushed out of the bathroom a moment later. "Abby, what the hell?" she groused. "You had _one job._ How could you just let him walk off like that?"

Trembling, Abigail shrugged, now sheepishly retying her robe. "I dunno, I just...I guess I'm just not a natural-born seductress like you are."

"Well yeah, but you have that whole 'untouched territory' thing going for you, so I would've thought-"

"You thought _wrong,"_ she growled. "Will is too good for us. My family history makes me undesirable, and you...well...you come on too strongly."

Marissa snorted. "Well! I ate you out to get you all wet and ready for him, so don't act like you didn't enjoy it! I made your legs shake!"

Blushing, Abigail raked a hand through her hair and shook her head. "Let's just forget it, okay? This was a stupid idea anyway."

"Oh, please! Why do you always give up so easily?"

"Because he doesn't want us!"

"Just give me another shot, Abby - just _one,_ okay? 'Cause I have an idea that'll _have_ to make him pay attention to us."

Abigail's mouth twisted, but she gave a stiff shrug of acquiescence.

 **A/N:** Wow, so I hadn't touched this fic for two years! I finally got the inspiration to sit down and write this, and now, thanks to EvilAdmin, I actually know how I want to end this (THANK YOU for your brilliant suggestion!). I was initially only going to write two chapters, but I figured it'd get too messy and complicated if I didn't break it up into one more chapter. That, and you've all been waiting long enough. Hopefully you enjoyed! Sorry for the wait!


End file.
